Un ennemi tant aimé
by val-rafale
Summary: Dark est amoureux de son double Krad. Il décide de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais le blond ne semble pas vouloir l'écouter. [One Shot]


Titre : Un ennemi tant aimé.

Auteur : val-rafaleclub-internet.fr

Série : DN angel

Pairing : Dark x Krad, allusion à Daisuke x Hiwatari.

Genre : Shonen ai avec un peu d'action.

**Un ennemi tant aimé**

Dark volait au-dessus de la ville. Il tenait sous son bras un tableau qu'il venait de dérober dans un musée. Il lui avait été si simple de le voler. Il le regrettait un peu d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait un peu plus d'action. Les policiers étaient incapables de l'arrêter. De plus, Hiwatari n'était pas là. Et, il était le seul qui pouvait lui créer un minimum de souci. Dark regrettait quelque peu son absence, pas qu'il voulait spécialement être mis en difficulté. Mais, il aurait voulu voir Krad, son double maléfique qui vivait en Hiwatari, son ennemi de toujours, celui qui voulait le tuer. Il ne désirait pas particulièrement se battre contre lui. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Il avait juste envie de le voir pour tenter de faire passer les sentiments qui l'animait depuis quelques temps.

Quelque chose de fort…

Qui lui faisait tourner la tête...

En tout cas, tel était ce qu'il ressentait dès qu'il pensait à Krad qui le hantait. Dark ne pouvait nier l'évidence, il était attiré par son ennemi et c'était un faible mot. Il était éperdument amoureux de lui. Il ignorait quand ce sentiment était né, mais, cela avait dû se faire au fur et à mesure, au fil de leurs affrontements…

Et pourquoi Krad ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés, il n'avait cessé de chercher à le tuer, à chacune de leur rencontre. De plus, il était cruel et vraiment obnubilé par cette idée de meurtre. Alors pourquoi Dark l'aimait-il ? Il l'ignorait vraiment. Cependant il était sûr d'une chose… Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son ennemi.

- _Pourquoi ne le lui avoues-tu pas ?? _» lui demanda une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est si simple que ça, Daisuke ??? » s'écria Dark un brin énervé.

- _Ne te fâche pas !! _» protesta le jeune garçon vexé_. « C'était une proposition comme une autre !! »_

- Excuse-moi de m'être emporté… Mais tu sais ce n'est pas si facile avec Krad. » déclara le brun en soupirant. « Il ne pense qu'à me tuer… »

- _Je ne sais pas quoi te proposer d'autres, Dark… Je suis désolé_. » s'excusa le plus jeune tristement.

Dark s'arrêta en plein vol et se posa sur un toit pour réfléchir à la situation. Comment faire ? Comment avouer son amour à son pire ennemi ? Y avait-il au moins un moyen de le faire ? Comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt à Daisuke, avec Krad ce serait difficile de discuter sans qu'il lui saute à la gorge. Mais quelle autre méthode pouvait-il trouver, mis à part lui dire en face comme lui avait proposé son hôte ? Dark resta quelques minutes à tourner en rond. Puis soudain, une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit.

- Daisuke… Je crois que je viens de trouver une idée ! » fit-il soudainement en souriant.

- _Quel genre d'idée ?? _» demanda le jeune garçon, intrigué.

- Tu verras en temps et en heure ! » répondit mystérieusement le brun.

Dark reprit alors son envol. Il fit quelques mètres puis d'un seul coup, il dévia de sa direction d'origine. Daisuke à l'intérieur de son ami le remarqua aussitôt. Qu'avait-il donc en tête encore ? Quel plan avait-il imaginé pour conquérir Krad qu'il désirait ? A ce moment, en regardant à travers les yeux de Dark, il devina aussitôt l'endroit vers lequel se dirigeait son ami.

- _Dark !!! Mais… On se dirige vers la maison d'Hiwatari !!_ » s'exclama-t-il soudain inquiet.

- C'est exactement ça !! » confirma Dark en souriant toujours.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ???_ » demanda le jeune garçon de plus en plus stressé.

- Je vais discuter avec Krad !! » répondit le brun avec assurance.

- _Tu as perdu la tête ma parole !!!_ » s'énerva le plus jeune. « _C'est la seule idée intelligente que tu as trouvée ??? »_

- Quoi ??? » protesta le voleur ailé. « Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a dit de le faire ??? Je ne fais que suivre tes bons conseils, mon cher Daisuke !!

- _Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te jeter dans la gueule du loup !!! _» éclata le jeune garçon furieux

Dark soupira mais n'écouta pas pour autant son « hôte ». Il continua son chemin en direction de la maison d'Hiwatari, en espérant le trouver là-bas. Il avait hâte de voir son cher Krad même si leur rencontre allait encore être explosive.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur les lieux. Des airs, il regardait la maison de son ennemi tant aimé.

- _Dark…_ » murmura Daisuke dans l'esprit de son ami.

- Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier curieux.

- _Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée en fait…_ » confia le plus jeune anxieux.

- Je suis désolé Daisuke. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire demi tour. » déclara Dark en fronçant les sourcils. « Maintenant que nous y sommes, autant y aller. »

- _Tu dois avoir raison mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci quant à la suite des événements._ » avoua le jeune garçon inquiet.

- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Hiwatari ne nous attrapera pas si c'est ça qui t'effraie. » le rassura gentiment le brun. « Et puis, tu devrais être content, au moins tu le verras ! Veux-tu que je l'embrasse pour toi ?? »

- _Dark…_ » commença le jeune garçon agacé.

- A moins que tu veuilles que je te laisse une petite heure en tête à tête avec lui !! » ironisa le brun en souriant.

- _Tais-toi !!!_ » s'énerva Daisuke fâché que son ami se moque ainsi de sa relation avec Hiwatari.

- D'accord !! J'arrête !! » céda le voleur en riant. « Bon, j'y vais !! »

Dark descendit rapidement en direction de la maison d'Hiwatari. Il se posa silencieusement dans un arbre et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il était donc tranquille, du moins pour le moment.

- Pour plus de sécurité, je vais laisser le tableau ici. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il soit détruit si jamais Krad venait à m'attaquer. » déclara-t-il sereinement.

- _Ce qui risque sûrement d'arriver…_ » répondit Daisuke en soupirant.

- Tu pourrais m'encourager au lieu d'être aussi négatif !! » s'écria Dark vexé.

- _C'est ça… Allez Dark, t'es le plus fort, tu vas réussir à conquérir le cœur de ton cher et tendre !!_ » fit le jeune garçon un brin ironique et sans aucune motivation.

- C'est mieux que rien. » déclara le voleur en faisant néanmoins la tête.

Il quitta ensuite son arbre. Il arriva au niveau de la maison et aperçut la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hiwatari. De la lumière provenait de celle-ci, donc le jeune homme était là. Il devait avoir pas mal de travail pour ne pas être venu au musée.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit là… » fit tout bas Dark en souriant.

- _Tu sais, il est encore temps de partir_. » tenta de le convaincre Daisuke.

- Hors de question !! On est là, on y reste !! » s'énerva le brun têtu.

Dark donna alors un coup d'aile et se retrouva à l'étage. La fenêtre de la chambre d'Hiwatari était ouverte. Le voleur pouvait voir le jeune garçon travailler assis devant son bureau. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Salut !! » fit-t-il en souriant.

Hiwatari sursauta. Il regarda vers l'extérieur et aperçut celui qu'il pourchassait assis devant lui, à quelques mètres. Il semblait quelque peu surpris de sa présence mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il semblait d'ailleurs reprendre contenance.

- Dark… » murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcil.

- Comment vas-tu ? » demanda gentiment le brun en souriant.

- Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas Dark !!! » cria-t-il à l'intention du voleur.

- J'aimerai beaucoup m'amuser avec toi, Hiwatari, mais hélas ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir. » déclara le voleur tout sourire.

- Pardon ??!! » s'étonna Hiwatari en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, je suis venu voir Krad. » avoua Dark en reprenant une expression sérieuse.

- Krad… » murmura Hiwatari quelque peu surpris que Dark veuille voir celui qui voulait le tuer.

- Oui ! Alors fais-le sortir ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » déclara l'aîné sentant sa patience disparaître.

Hiwatari fronça les sourcils. Dark pouvait toujours courir. Il ne ferait jamais sortir Krad de lui.

Il ne fallait surtout pas sinon cela allait encore se terminer en combat de titans. Ils risquaient tous les deux de blesser des innocents. Le jeune homme devait tout faire pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Hors de question ! » fit-il froidement. « Je ne le laisserai jamais sortir de moi. »

Dark sursauta mais reprit rapidement un air sérieux et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. S'il ne voulait pas alors il allait le faire sortir de force. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de voir celui qu'il aimait.

- Alors c'est toi qui l'auras voulu, je vais le faire de force. » déclara-t-il froidement.

- Quoi ??!! » s'exclama le jeune garçon inquiet.

Le regard du voleur se fit soudain dur.

- Krad !! Montre-toi !!! » hurla-t-il énervé. « C'est ton cher ami Dark qui t'appelle !! Alors tu sors ??? »

- Ca suffit Dark !! » s'écria-t-il furieux. « Ne fais pas ça !! »

- Désolé, mais je veux lui parler. » avoua le brun insistant. « Alors laisse-moi le voir ! »

- Non !! » s'entêta le jeune garçon.

- Alors, continuons ! » fit le voleur en entrant dans la chambre. « Krad !!! Montre-toi, à moins que tu n'ais peur de te retrouver une fois de plus en face de moi !!! Tu ne veux donc plus me tuer ??? »

Soudain, Hiwatari fut pris d'une sorte de violente migraine. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête et la secoua dans tous les sens pour tenter de se débarrasser de la douleur. Une vive lumière éclaira alors son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux longs blonds et aux yeux couleurs ambre se tenait devant Dark. Il fixait ce dernier de façon froide avec cependant une étrange lueur de folie dans le regard. Le brun sourit en le voyant.

- Krad… Te voilà enfin… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. » annonça-t-il content au fond de lui de le voir mais en restant néanmoins sur ses gardes.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il baisse sa garde. Krad pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment, il fallait s'y attendre. Le regard du blond se rempli de haine.

- Je vais te tuer Dark !! » déclara-t-il en sortant une plume d'une blancheur immaculée.

Dark eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. L'homme qu'il aimait était encore décidé à se battre contre lui, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de lui avouer ses sentiments. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il l'écoute assis tranquillement sur une chaise. Il savait qu'il serait obligé d'utiliser la force avec lui. Il se prépara à cette idée.

Soudain, Krad se rua sur le voleur. Dark sauta en arrière et se retrouva à l'extérieur de la maison. Il déploya ses magnifiques ailes noires et commença à prendre de l'altitude. Mais ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était éloigner son ennemi de la maison d'Hiwatari et éviter ainsi que quelqu'un soit blessé durant leur combat. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour constater que Krad le suivait bien.

- _Dark !!! Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne t'écouterait pas !!!_ » cria Daisuke dans sa tête, quelque peu en colère.

- Ne hurle pas !!! Et attends, je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit !! » se défendit le brun.

- _Parce que tu crois qu'il va t'écouter un jour ??!!_ » s'énerva le jeune garçon.

- N'oublie que c'est toi qui m'as proposé cette solution !!! » rétorqua immédiatement Dark furieux.

- _Fais-moi penser de ne plus jamais te donner de conseils_ ! » fit Daisuke vraiment inquiet pour ce qui risquait de se passer.

- Je n'y manquerais pas !! » répliqua le voleur en regardant derrière lui.

Krad le suivait toujours. Apparemment, il était furieux de le voir tenter de s'enfuir. Ce qui n'était guère surprenant. Après tout Dark le défiait pour ensuite se défiler. Il y avait de quoi être fâché.

- Je vais finir par croire moi aussi que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. » murmura Dark pour lui-même.

- _Dark !!! Je ne pense pas que la fuite soit la meilleure solution !!_ » cria Daisuke de plus en plus anxieux. _« Je te conseillerai plutôt de l'affronter !! Tu es un peu plus fort que lui !! Tu pourrais avoir l'avantage !! »_

- Tu ne m'as pas dit à l'instant de ne pas écouter tes conseils ?? » demanda le brun ironiquement.

- _Euh…_

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… » fit le voleur en soupirant. « Mais, comme d'habitude, je vais t'écouter !!! »

Dark s'arrêta brusquement et fit face à Krad. Il sortit une plume noir, décidé à affronter son ennemi qu'il aimait tant. Le blond s'arrêta à son tour à quelques mètres de lui, lui dédiant un sourire cruel.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à cesser de fuir !! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. » lança-t-il méchamment.

- Assez discuté, Krad ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! » le défia Dark pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il se rua sur son ennemi, sa plume en avant. Un éclair blanc en sortit, la seconde qui suivit. Dark l'évita sans aucune difficulté. Il exécuta alors un piquet en direction du sol.

- Tu fuis encore !!! » hurla Krad fou furieux mais en le suivant.

Le brun se posa au sol et fixa son double maléfique.

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui fuit devant les difficultés ? » répliqua-t-il en souriant. « Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ou vais-je devoir t'y obliger ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Son double l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il devenait vital qu'il efface à tout jamais ce sourire qu'il affichait. Pour cela, il se devait de le tuer. C'était la seule et unique solution.

- Je vais te tuer !! » déclara-t-il une fois de plus.

- Tu te répètes Krad !! » répliqua aussitôt Dark le provoquant.

- Tais-toi !!! » hurla le blond fou de rage.

- Il va donc vraiment falloir que je t'oblige à m'écouter… » déclara calmement le brun.

- Essaye un peu pour voir !! » s'énerva le blond.

Il s'élança en direction de son double pour l'attaquer, toujours sa plume en main. Dark une fois de plus l'évita. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'écarter de lui, il s'en approcha. Il le saisit par le poignet qui tenait la plume et le lui tordit dans le dos. Il prit son arme, la jeta à terre puis serra son adversaire dans ses bras. Krad commença à se débattre pour se défaire de l'emprise de son double. Mais ce dernier le serra plus contre lui.

- Ca suffit Dark !!! Lâche-moi !!! » hurla le blond hors de lui.

- Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté mon grand !! » répondit le brun en lui prenant le visage d'une main.

Il le releva vers lui et plongea ses yeux violets sombres dans ceux ambrés de son ennemi. Son regard était sérieux mais aussi rempli de douceur. Cela déstabilisa Krad qui tentait toujours de se défaire de son emprise. Soudain, il sentit les lèvres brûlantes de son double sur les siennes. Le blond ouvrit les yeux en grand plus que surpris par ce qui se passait. Il voulut protester mais Dark en profita pour approfondir leur échange. Krad se laissa aller tout doucement, ne pouvant plus résister à ce baiser ardent. Au bout de quelques instants, le voleur sépara leurs lèvres. Il le fixa en souriant tendrement.

- Voilà, ce que j'avais à te dire… » murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Il s'écarta alors de lui. Krad tomba à genoux par terre, encore sous le choc. Dark déploya ses ailes et le regarda une dernière fois.

- J'espère que la prochaine fois tu seras moins hargneux à vouloir me tuer mais plus à vouloir m'embrasser. » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Ceci dit, il prit son envol, laissant le blond sur place, sans voix, encore sous le choc. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il volait en direction de la maison de Daisuke, ce dernier se manifesta à nouveau.

- _Dark… _» appela-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? » demanda Dark curieux, affichant un sourire ravi.

- _Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose là ?_ » interrogea Daisuke sur les nerfs.

- Hein ?! » s'étonna le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- _Le tableau !!! Baka !!_ » hurla le jeune garçon énervé.

- Ah !!! J'avais complètement oublié !!! » s'écria le voleur en riant.

Il fit immédiatement demi tour pour récupérer son précieux bien. Décidément, l'amour faisait perdre la tête.

_FIN._


End file.
